


远方来信

by BrandyBlackTea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBlackTea/pseuds/BrandyBlackTea
Summary: mc死了，saeyoung发现了一些尘封已久的秘密





	远方来信

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.12.31  
> 部分情节引自《情书》

每到岁末，来自内陆的寒冷气流便一路南下，如约抵达这片狭小的大陆末梢。北风呼啸着在城市的街道中流窜，仿佛生出许多看不见的棘刺，惩戒似的扎在生物裸露的皮肤上，现在就算是呼吸，也让人感到一些痛苦了。  
盘山公路上缓缓驶来一辆红色小车，在灰白色的背景里格外扎眼。它好似遭到风雪的围困般，犹豫不决地前行着，车轮推开积雪，在路面上留下两行深切的车辙，那些被碾过的枯叶和树枝发出清脆的断裂声后，便化作零碎的褐色残骸，永远埋葬在雪中了。  
车子停在了在半山腰上，车痕就此断开。一个红头发的青年钻了出来，滚烈的风迅速描摹出他的轮廓：他个头不高，有些驼背，仿佛一棵被压弯的树，随时都有可能倒下。他勉强站稳，哆哆嗦嗦地解开黑色大衣，将花束小心地护在怀里，他眯起眼睛，目视前方，仿佛有什么正冲他招手，他缓缓迈开脚步。  
他走在长得望不到尽头的阶梯上，陪伴他的只有风、雪、还有属于自己的两道孤零零的脚印，轿车在他身后不断变小，直至化作暗红色的一点。阳光薄纱似的倾洒下来，明晃晃的雪衬得他的脸庞毫无血色。娇弱的花朵在风中不断摇着头，几乎快要消散了，于是他拢紧外衣，加快了脚步。  
他来到一块黑色大理石前，和周围的相比，它干净、鲜亮，像年轻的士兵在寒风中巍然不动。他扫开面前的雪，将怀里的铃兰花放下来，用冻僵的手指擦拭着被雪掩盖的凹槽，一张黑白相片逐渐显露出来——那是一个女孩的笑脸——美丽的事物似乎都有相同的特质：不知道是出于上帝对美的怜悯还是对生命的残忍，而结果却是相同的，她的年华被永远冰封在这寒冷的季节里。  
他长久地凝视着这张相片，往事随着寒风一齐灌向他的脑袋，仿佛她依旧在他的眼前，会动，会笑，会像小猫一样把头靠在他微烫的左胸口，而现在那片地方已经连同她一起永远冷却了。他开口想说些什么，却最终揉了揉被冻得通红的眼睛，落在指节上的滚烫下一秒就坠入冰点。他缓缓靠在石碑上，在一种疼痛和另一种疼痛的交错中艰难地呼吸着，指缝间不断溢出长长的绵白色雾气。  
风依旧在刮，发出悲凉的声音，厚厚的云层遮盖住阳光，边缘的一头被烫上一道金边，而另一头却泛出了烟灰色，仿佛也体会到自己的不幸，快要落泪了一样。

 

+++  
今天是她的忌日。  
就在一年多前，也是这样寒冷的雪天，她，在答应了Saeyoung的求婚后，没有留下任何信息，忽然消失了。那时候他走遍她所有可能会去的地方，潜进任何能被想到的系统里，无措得仿佛自己才是走失的那一个，而当他终于搜寻到她的踪迹时，却是在一张政府未公开的海难遇难者名单上，小小的一行字，成了她留下的最后告别。  
她的尸体至今都未被打捞上岸。在最初的时候，Saeyoung一直都有一种近乎盲目的乐观：好像证据不足就无法构成一个事实，或者一切未知都还有被上帝扭转成奇迹的可能，像是被切开后又贴在一起的创面，仍能短暂维持着往日的鲜活，以至于在之后很长的一段时间里，他的工作起居都被挤压在门口的方寸空间里，他时不时就会望着那扇门，等着她从那再一次走进来。  
房间角落的墙皮开始脱落，玻璃相框变得晦暗不清。在昼与夜的边界，月上升到半空，他感到空气中蛰伏着一种旷古的冰冷。迟而未归的人，空无一物的骨灰盒，漫长的等待化作一种印证，他终于意识到原来自己比想象中失去得更多。这一切早该是这样了，Saeyoung模模糊糊地想，它们永远都是这样了。  
从墓园出来的时候天又下起雪来，在冰冷的空气里纷纷扬扬，他伸手抓住了几片，张开手心的时候却什么都没有了。人在弥留之际会想到什么呢？在那片乌黑冰冷的海域里，她看到的是过往，还是遗憾；是否感受到一种高于死亡的痛苦，它将在不久之后进到他的身体里；又会不会有所庆幸，庆幸上帝只将手伸向了自己……  
Saeyoung推开门，冷风推搡着他一起涌进来，飞雪在泛灰的地毯上消融。他无意中瞥见门口被账单塞满的信箱，一个单薄的薄荷色信封横插进来，半个身体都突兀地伸在外面，他停下脚步，拍了拍手臂上的雪，把这封信抽了出来。  
信封上只有邮票和两行简略的地址，没有写明收件人和寄件人，但Saeyoung一眼就认出了这是来自她故乡的城市。他犹豫半响后拆了开来，信封里飘来一阵不属于这个季节的花香。  
信上这样写道：

_多年不见，你过得还好吗？_  
_我很好。_

没有题头和落款，只有简简单单的两行字。他把信纸翻转过来，以确定自己没有遗漏什么信息，而一切事实都告诉他，这封信并没有再向他透露更多了。  
会是谁寄来的？Saeyoung看着信封想，会是她的家人吗，他们也许因为太久没有联系，一直到现在都还不知道那场事故……  
他看着那两行单纯的字迹，寄信人在写下这些的时候是绝不会料到自己的心意会以这样的方式失去回音的，Saeyoung感到心里的一角被忽然冲垮了。下一秒，他做了一个决定，他把信收好，走到书桌前，拧开许久不用的台灯，从笔记本中撕下一张纸，提起笔，思索了半响，模仿她的字迹缓缓写道：

_谢谢，承蒙吉言，我也一切都好。_

+++  
隆冬的白昼总是格外晃眼，阳光在雪的映衬下锐利得像是刀片，向大地施舍着随风而逝的暖意。回信很快就送到了，依旧是横躺在白色账单里一抹清丽的颜色，Saeyoung注意到信的一角被挤皱了，他小心地用手掌压平，然后看向那些已经塞不下的账单，将它们全部都拿了出来。  
打开时仍旧是一股熟悉的香气，他想起她的故乡是在一座南方海岛，那里的冬天也会这样严酷吗？他嗅了嗅信封，好像真的闻到了海风淡淡的咸腥味。这次的来信篇幅稍长，开头几个字写得尤其深，人只有在极端的感情中才会无意识落下这样的力道。

_感谢主，我竟然真的联系上了你……！_  
_这段时间，我在夜里时常梦到过去，梦到那些不值得回忆的事……但每当我望向透明的月光时，我的心便平静了下来，就像很久以前你还在我身边的时候一样，我开始为我们身处同一片月光下而感动。在我们失去联系的这些年里，我有很多话想对你说，而现在我终于学会了该如何找到你（请原谅我的失礼），如果可以，请允许我以后一直与你保持联系。_  
_附：最近天气很冷，请记得添衣，不要像我一样感冒了:(_

Saeyoung沉默了半响。  
“‘透明的月光’？”他咕哝了一句，又盯着信看了好一会，好像可以用目光把它烧成灰烬似的，“什么梦，什么‘透明的月光’，这会是谁呢，朋友之间难道还可以说这样的话吗？”  
他感到一阵郁结，好像有沉重的铅块不断撞击他的胃袋，他一头栽在床上，手里松脱的纸张被空气推得很远，过了会他抬起头，看着它浸在阳光下，那么干净，却又那么刺眼。  
这应该是她过去的恋人，Saeyoung重新把脸埋进被子，在一片松软的世界里推测道，她一直陪在他身边，互相分享了很多秘密，而他们最终分开绝不是出于自发的原因，随后，一些类似电影的画面开始不断挤到他的眼前：花、校园、自行车、夏日蝉鸣、湿润的掌心、躲在暗处的吻……而这一切都是不属于他的。  
直到Saeyoung再次抬起眼睛，床头模糊的合影撞进视线，在脑海中一点一点清晰起来。他很快回想起这样的照片还有很多张，足够填满两个相册。  
他忽然起身，俯视着那张白得发光的纸。“过去的。”他说，以一种未来者带着胜利的口吻。

_感谢你的惦念，我的身体很好，也祝你早日恢复。_  
_可是，恕我冒昧，你究竟是谁呢？_

 

在等待回信的这几天里，Saeyoung驱车前往邻市，买了新墙纸、茶杯和毛绒玩具。上次来这里的时候他们还是两个人，正准备在婚礼前夕重新装点自己的家，老板认出了他，寒暄几句，那些关于她的事被并不巧妙的避开了。之后他顺道把所有拖欠的账单都交了款，不断累加的滞纳金让他的钱包几乎要见底，不过好在剩下的钱足够他再买一束新鲜的铃兰花，她还在的时候，家里总是要放铃兰花的。  
进门的时候他翻看了信箱，回信还没有来，等到第二天他把墙纸全部更换完之后，才再次看到那个熟悉的薄荷色信封。

_非常抱歉，突然地打扰你，也没有提前介绍自己。_  
_距离我们上次见面，已经隔了七年零八个月，比我们共度的时间还要久了。也许你对我早就没了印象，我该怎么向你重新介绍自己呢……？由于期间发生的种种变故，我忘记了我过去的名字，但是那些和你有关的事我都还清楚地记得，就好像昨天刚刚发生的一样。现在我叫做Ray，你可以这样称呼我。_  
_请原谅我当年的离开，但是我实在太过弱小，没有足够的力量去保护我所珍视的东西。而现在，我想我也许已经有了这样的能力，去兑现当年给你的诺言。_

信封里附上了一张照片，右下角印着一周前的日期，光滑的纸面似乎还残留着余温。背景是一片刚修剪过的花丛，花的气味也许就是这样一起被邮寄过来的，男孩的侧脸被微微柔焦在太阳光晕中，樱白色的头发被风吹散，只露出一只湿漉漉的青草色的眼睛，Saeyoung盯着照片，脑海里忽然描摹出一张脸，却很快将他抹去。  
“……真刻意。”他最终并不友善地评价了一句。  
可那究竟是什么样诺言呢？Saeyoung无意识地把纸张微微捏皱，仿佛有人正这样攥住他的心脏似的。他也许再也不会知道了，深蓝色的巨浪带走了他的一切，日复一日地向他的梦境留下傲慢的声音，而这个来自远方的人，甚至还不知道他的信、他的希冀、他一切暗涌的情动，正源源不断地砸向那冰冷无情的海域里。

_亲爱的Ray，好久不见。_  
_看到你现在过得很好，我感觉很欣慰，没想到我们已经阔别那么久了，不知道你这些年都经历了一些什么？过得又如何呢？……我也时常回想起过去，时光如同逝川将我们隔开，回忆却是我们找寻彼此的绳索。可我有时候会觉得残酷，Ray，你有没有想过，也许绑在绳索另一端的我，在不知不觉中已经变成一个不一样的人了，如果是这样……_  
_这个诺言，对你来说，真的有那么重要吗？_

 

+++  
收集她遗物的速度比Saeyoung想象得更快一些。在他们还未分离的那两年里，每到冬天，也许是遵循大自然的某种神秘法则，她都会对自己已有的进行一次彻底整理：风干的玫瑰花、尚未拆封的羽毛笔、油墨变淡的电影票根、简陋的小猫机器人，这些都是他曾经送给她的；还有另一些他不了解的物什，桩桩件件都被仔细地归到别的盒子里，似乎一切在她眼里都被赋予了纪念意义。那时候Saeyoung还不能领会这一点，在他前二十年人生里并没有真正拥有过什么，但是他看着那些，看着她，感觉这一切好像也都是自己的一样。  
在陪她一起整理的时候，Saeyoung意外发现了一个破旧的小铁盒，在她书桌边的第二层抽屉里。外壳上的油漆纷纷剥落，露出斑驳生锈的铁皮，他拿起来的时候，金属碰撞声如警铃般响了起来。  
下一秒，Saeyoung感到手里的东西被一下子抽走了，他紧张地抬起眼睛。“别动这个，”她将盒子重新塞了回去，抽屉关上的时候传来一声闷响，她看向他，露出一点不安和局促，很快又撇开目光，“我的意思是，也不是什么重要的东西。”  
他垂下头，讷讷地应了一声，感到一种比金属更浓重的凉意在指缝中穿梭。这很正常，Saeyoung试图宽慰自己，没有人能够做到绝对的坦诚，即便是面对最亲密的人，逃避有时并非出于隐瞒，而是不愿意再一次展开伤口，那样的感受他是最清楚不过的。他微微蜷起手指，最后一次看向那些——与他无关的一切，从那之后，便再也没有踏进她的书房了。  
而现在，一个念头像断桅的船只般冲进他的脑海——那个抽屉，那个突然出现的人，所有的都只是偶然吗？他重新走到那扇紧闭的房门前，心脏不安地跳动着，一路震颤到鼓膜，他缓缓伸出手，门轴发出了涩哑的一声后，阳光刺进他的眼睛，尘埃在光束下亮晶晶地浮动着散开。  
房内的陈设和记忆里的并没什么不同，书桌上甚至还放着一本摊开的书和一支没有合上笔帽的钢笔——她走的时候也许很匆忙，匆忙到甚至没有赶在命运之前向他留下一句告别。  
抽屉的接缝处已经落上了一层灰色，他用手指小心地抹掉，这才把抽屉拉了开来。  
这是他第二次拿起这个铁盒，没有发出什么杂音，脆弱的表皮在与指腹的摩擦间继续脱落，散发出淡淡的铁锈味。准备打开的时候他才发现封口处还有个三位密码锁，盖子微微晃动，是一枚螺丝快要松脱了。他盯着表盘，鬼使神差地拨入自己的生日，摁下按钮的时候他下意识屏住了呼吸——  
盖子弹开了。  
他说不出话来，那一瞬间的震颤被留存在他的肌肉纹理中，在惊异的同时他感到鼻子一阵发酸。  
在盒子里占据着主要空间的是半卷绷带和一包干掉的酒精棉签，绷带已经发黄了，而棉签还没有拆封。然后他取出一枚怀表，表盖上的纹路不算精细，常接触的地方有些掉色，指针停止转动了，永远定格在过去某一秒里。另一边塞着一张小纸片，展开后是一张素描画像，稚嫩的线条勾勒出一个15岁，或者更年轻一些的少女。盒子的最下方躺着一本数学笔记，他翻看了几页，发现每个笔记的末尾都有一小段字迹不同的对话。最后一句是：

_等我长大_

这无疑就是关于Ray的盒子，Saeyoung端详着单薄的纸张，信纸上的字迹和本子上的完全可以吻合。  
很少有人能够清晰地回忆起八年前的事，如果不是每天都在反复回忆。而Saeyoung隐隐有种感觉，Ray非但可以做到这一点，甚至可以说，他或许把一切都遗留在了八年前的某一阵风里，像寄存一个包裹，以为自己可以在未来某个时间点里原样取回，然后朝着一片未知走去，每次回头的时候，他都能看到它们呆在原地，冲着他挥手、微笑，他看着那些鲜活的残像，却不知道它们已经永远被抛在身后了。  
Saeyoung把那些已经丧失了自己原本意义的物件一一放回原位，沉甸甸的妒意一寸寸溶解了，转瞬而来的是一种被水浸没的寒冷。他回想起自己也有许多类似的时刻，眼睁睁地看着现实朝着不同的方向偏离，错误化作他的细胞和血液，他持续生长的那部分，他也许会因此变得更好，却要永远背负着那些再也无法修正的惨痛代价。  
在把盒子放回去的时候，他忽然察觉到一丝异样——抽屉的容量似乎比它看起来更浅一些。他拍了拍底部，木板开始不平稳地晃动起来，他的呼吸声再次加重了，他拿来一把尺子，插进缝隙里，木板的一角被轻易地抬起，一股沉闷的霉味钻进鼻腔，厚厚的黑色文件夹从漫长的阴影中浮现出来。他把手伸了过去。  
Saeyoung剧烈颤抖起来，他无论如何也没有想到自己会再次看到这个人——那根贯穿他整个幼年的棘刺，那格格不入地涌动在他体内的一半血液，那个十多年来出现在他无数个夜晚的梦魇，他的愤怒与畏惧，他的仇恨与懦弱……  
他的父亲。

 

+++  
刚从家里逃出来的那几年里，Saeyoung还只是个普通黑客，白天学习晚上工作，勉强可以养活自己。他没有什么朋友，也很少和同学交谈，而不知为何，孤立者似乎向来容易被视作异类，之后他渐渐开始强迫自己说些不着调的话，成为另一种引人发笑的怪人，好在从未有人发现这并非他的本性。高中的时候他偶然结识了Zen，和他同样年轻、同样贫穷的十六岁。有时他会被Zen叫出来做剧场帮工，一次的薪水能买几箱蜂蜜黄油薯片——他无意间发现的美食。他总喜欢把胃里塞满垃圾食品和劣质糖分，借此从一无所有的自卑感中短暂地挣脱出来。  
有段时间，Saeyoung以为自己是自由的，但当他站在漆黑的后台，望着聚光灯下闪闪发光的Zen时，心底却升起了一种难以遏制的向往和艳羡——并不是类似的出于成为众人焦点的渴望，而是意识到另一种他从未真正拥有过、也永远无法拥有的自由：挣脱枷锁，将一切都抛进梦想的燃料池。他们到底还是不一样的，有些人手里握着星星，干净纯粹得仿佛理想的化身，而另一些人生来就是囚徒，永远沉痛，永远不见天日。  
之后，他开始不断在SNS上传Zen的视频、暗地里发送给各个媒体、建立起后援会，他用尽一切力量去滋养另一个人的梦，却是出于截然不同的想法。Zen至今都不知道这些，对Saeyoung来说，这绝非是一件光彩的事。  
在三年前一个秋天的尾巴，校园文化祭的音乐剧的彩排现场。那时候Zen已经是小有名气的演员，前几排座位被三三两两的粉丝占满，抽空就会跑下去签名合影。而Saeyoung则蹲在另一个角落里，对着现场罢工的音响束手无策地敲敲打打，台下灯幅的光刺得他眼球隐隐发痛。  
“我来吧。”背后忽然传来一个不熟悉的女声。  
Saeyoung闻言自觉地往旁边挪了挪，一阵风扫过他的后颈，微微有些痒，他偏过头，一缕长发刚好从来人的肩上滑落，一路垂到脚踝的位置，视线刚刚触及到她若隐若现的侧脸，又很快瞥开了，他开始盯着音响上交错的电线，盯着白得发光的手腕，盯着偶尔突起的、花瓣脉络一样的骨骼。空气从她蹲下的那一刻就变得奇妙而稀薄，周围的人声飘到了很远的地方，仿佛从另一个世界传来，在意识到这点的时候他心神不宁地咳了一声。  
耳边噼噼啪啪地炸响，音乐声在某个恰当的接触点中传了出来，和他的心脏引起共振。余光里轻轻晃动的长发消失了，他这才如梦初醒地站起来，刚好撞上一双明亮惊异的眼睛，那一瞬间Saeyoung感觉自己的身体变轻了，马上就要飘起来了一样。  
“早安呀，my princess。”Zen不知从什么地方跑来，穿着一身表演用的礼服冲她欠了欠身。周围传来了蠢蠢欲动的私语声和窃笑声，Saeyoung感觉到自己的多余，他尴尬地扯了扯耳机线。  
“Zen，他是你的同学吗？”她问道，目光依旧没有要移开的意思，仿佛迫切地想从他身上确认些什么，而她没有意识到自己的注视已经不是一种单向行为了。  
“没错，”Zen点了点头，“我们几年前就认识了。”  
Saeyoung感到隐隐有些透不过气来，藏在头发里的耳朵开始不争气地发烫，其次是脸颊和手心，很多地方。“嘿，”他并不高明地提醒道，配上一如既往的夸张神态，“被这样美丽的小姐注视着，我可是会大事不妙哦！”  
“呀，抱歉抱歉，”她触电般地偏开头，垂下眼睛，“我只是觉得……你很像我下个剧本的男主演。”  
“欸，欸？”Zen不快地嚷嚷起来，“原来不是我吗？”  
她越过了Zen的问题，“你叫什么名字？”  
他愣了一下，“我——”  
身后突然传来一声坠地的闷响，大家纷纷回头望去，四周变得嘈杂不安，她却抬起眼睛，小心而急切地看向Saeyoung，努力听清他的后半句：“我叫707……”  
“有……有人摔下来了！”慌乱中不知有谁喊了一句，像磁石一样把人统统都吸引过去，舞台两侧投来的光线被撞得支离破碎，她也转过身，很快消失在密密匝匝的人群中。他仍站在原地，睁大眼睛张望着，不知为何，他忽然开始怀念那个让他微微窒息的目光了。

 

她是校剧社的编剧，晚上吃饭的时候Zen突然含混地提了一句，之后又不知道说了些什么，引起周围一圈人起哄的声音。Saeyoung心不在焉地抬起头，远远望着她为准备晚上排练用的道具而奔忙。等她转身的时候，他又惊醒般地将视线转向幕布，在仓皇的心跳声中，把托着盒饭的手落到大腿上。  
在排练的那段时间里，他们三个时常——或者说，不得不——在一起吃饭，Saeyoung依旧扮演着Zen口中“高智商怪胎”的角色，也许正是因为这样，Zen才会毫无顾虑地把Saeyoung正式介绍给她——尽管这件事直到他们正式交往之后Zen都没有提起过，但在当时，不止是他，几乎没有人看不出来：Zen是喜欢她的。  
她的确是与众不同的。在此之前，从来没有人对Saeyoung产生比无关痛痒的好奇更高的想法。每当她探寻的目光投过来时，他都觉得自己苦心经营的脆弱表象正开始一点点剥落，于是他变本加厉，不安地把围墙筑得更高，生怕有人察觉到那些可怖的伤痕和绝望的呻吟。但这并不妨碍他产生另一种惊讶、动容、甚至是爱慕，那时候他从未想过要在她心里从“认识的人”走到更内核的位置，仿佛站在地面上的人遥望着亿万光年以外的绚烂星辰，心生向往，却并不渴望占有。而对于Zen，他也不认为是什么阻碍，相反，即便没有Zen，他也永远不可能坦然地露出枷锁，并让另一个无辜的人也去承受它们。  
然而，即便是出于那样的喜欢，也不可能做到彻底摈弃欲望，在许多次将手从内裤里抽出来的时候，他都感到一阵莫大的虚无，像一个人漂浮在漆黑的海面上，周身缠绕着漫长而冰冷的湿意。他厌倦了那些随时可能掀起的风暴，找尽借口退出从一开始就不对劲的三人世界，尽管他知道，一张被捏皱的纸，再怎么努力压平，也永远都变不回原来的样子了。  
之后，Saeyoung为了让自己分心，开始更加努力工作，他的技术突飞猛进，甚至把上课彻底挤出自己的日程表。期末考试前夕，他像往常一样沿着学校后门的绿荫道翻了进来，树影幢幢背后的图书馆依旧灯火通明，在经过发出鼾声的值班门卫室后，他轻车熟路地溜进了教授办公室。  
在偷完试卷准备离开的时候（果然是手抄试卷，他想），他忽然被从某扇窗里透出来的光晃过眼睛，在漆黑的左右封闭式走廊里，面前的玻璃窗不时闪过淡黄色的光斑，格外显眼，他抬起头，才发现那是学校的档案室。  
Saeyoung并不记得自己是出于什么想法推开那扇门的，也许静下心来思考个两秒就会头也不回地跑开，但那时候他没有想到自己正冒着到两个人同时被抓包的风险，只是出于纯粹的好奇心走了进去，这时候里面立刻传来一声撞到硬物的闷响。  
他差点跳了起来——她此刻正惊慌地正靠在桌边，捂着被撞疼的手背微微抽气，身后是摊开的一大摞文件，作案现场一览无遗。她的脸在看见Saeyoung的那一刻转惊为喜。  
“God……怎么会是你？！”Saeyoung关上门，勉力保持着言语上的镇定，“你那么晚在这里做什么？”  
“Seven！”她小声而兴奋地叫他，“我知道了，我都知道了！那些关于你的事!”  
Saeyoung脊背一凉，接二连三的意外让他的心脏快要停跳了，他勉强地说：“你发现什么了？我有什么见不得人的事吗？”  
她神采奕奕地举起一份文件——那是他的档案——在她手里仿佛成了什么巨大的战利品一样，“Luciel，原来你叫Luciel！”  
他错愕地站在原地，有好几个瞬间他觉得自己应该说点什么，却一句话都吐不出来，一股酸涩的力量绞紧他每一根气管，他按了按突突跳动的太阳穴，“你，你可真是的……！”说完便一把关掉了她仍然在作怪的手电筒，落入黑暗的那一瞬，银白的月光恰到好处地落进她眼里，他掐了一把自己的大腿，“你要是想知道为什么不来直接来问我，万一被抓到了该怎么办？”  
“对不起，你生气了吗？”她轻快的声音低沉下去，却有另一些情绪浮了起来，“可是我想这并不危险……”  
Saeyoung没有作答，只是兀自低头收拾着残局，手却不停地在颤抖，漆黑的夜，只有纸张翻动的沙沙声打破寂静。他想，要是再多考虑几秒，他就能为自己无端的恼怒找到更合适的出口，但他把最见不得人的那个说了出来，现在一切都晚了。  
她想过来帮忙，手却被猛地推开了，仿佛再伸得近点就会把他烫伤一样。她的眼里涌出困惑和委屈，但是没有开口，一声不吭地把手收了回去。  
远处忽然传来了一串晃悠悠的钥匙声，像是一阵仓促的警铃，他心里咯噔一下，想都没想就牵着她躲到书桌下面，用脊背作掩护，把她藏进了最深的角落里。这是从未有过的危险距离，近到一抬头便能交换到她发烫的二氧化碳。浅黄色的光束分散在整个房间里，随意地晃了晃便消失了，屋内又一次陷入黑暗。他的精神松懈了下来，这才后知后觉地发现他们的手仍交握在一起,他触电般地松开手掌，她却回握得更紧一点。  
无论怎么做，似乎都无法阻止那颗他钟爱的星星朝着自己的方向坠落，在扑面而来的热浪中，一切固执终于都融化了。这一次他没有再抗拒，而是将那两只紧握的手一起贴到自己胸口上。等到钥匙声渐渐远去的时候，Saeyoung伸手托住她的脸，闭上眼睛，缓缓将嘴唇凑了过去。

  
+++  
但这不合理，他想。  
Saeyoung快速翻阅着手里的剪报，几乎所有关于父亲的报道都被事无巨细地列了出来，甚至还有好几条非正规途径得来的私人行程。不同于当时对他毫不掩饰的求知，这更像是一种隐秘的注视，出于某种尚不明晰的意图，而在两年的朝夕相处中，他竟然完全没有发现这一切。  
有一张纸片滑了出来，或许是还没来得及被贴到资料夹上——那是她失踪前一天政府机构公开发布的消息，关于考察某个最新建立的航空基地，那座城市没有机场，距离她失事的海域仅一百五十海里。  
会是巧合吗？可是，她没有任何理由会知道自己和父亲的关系。当年那份档案是他托人伪造的，几乎没有真实性可言，就连叫了两年的Luciel也不过是个假名，他明明已经把她从最危险的地方隔开了，她不会知道Choi Saeyoung，不会知道更多，永远不会。  
日历已经行进到下一个年份。Saeyoung打开门，属于暮冬的寒意依旧凛冽，将他昏沉的脑袋吹醒了几分。屋顶的雪像盐巴一样细碎地抖落下来，在空气中闪烁着消失了。灰蓝色的天空日趋饱和，浑浊的雪被堆积在角落里，湿润的深褐色土壤上落下一串新鲜的脚印，这个冬天在他尚未意识到的时候便开始告别了。  
他忽然瞥见信箱口露出薄荷色的一角，比以往快了整整两天的光景，这也难怪，他可以想象到收信人在看到那样的回复后，有多急切地想吐露心声。

_我可以和你见一面吗？_

毫不拖泥带水的问句。下一行便附上了日期和地址。时间是这个星期天的下午一点，地点位于一所中学，大概就是他们的故事开始的地方了。然后他又另起一行写道： _“如果你不方便的话，我也可以来这个地址找你。”_  
Saeyoung不禁哑然，这封信每一个字都客客气气，却根本没有给他这个冒牌货回绝的权利。不过，他忽然想，他有什么资格、又是站在怎样的立场上继续隐瞒呢？她离开了，所有与她有关的人都有权利知道这件事，Ray也一样，然后他们才能在漫长的痛苦中一点点淡忘她。  
于是，在他们约定前一天的下午，Saeyoung带着Ray寄来的所有信件，搭上了向南飞行的航班。三万英尺的高空，他望着暮色下发光的金色云层，依旧不知道自己能怎样向他开口。下飞机之后，他租了一辆车，徐徐行驶在环海公路上。海面上立着模糊的灯塔，昏黄的光浮在水面上，被海浪一次又一次地搅碎，他心神不宁地打开窗，感受着和落地时一样的温和海风，这里的冬天在他来之前便离开了。  
第二天，他很早就来到了学校，周末的缘故，整个校园都空荡荡的，生出些无端的寒意来。他在教学楼里一层一层漫无目的地乱晃，偶尔会突然停下，出神地盯着一张空书桌，仿佛看到了她正坐在这里读书时的样子，过了一会她起身，径直从他的身体里穿了过去，Saeyoung下意识回头，和走廊尽头的人影对上了视线。  
那是个看上去快要退休的女教师，朝他投来了难以名状的目光，他立刻意识到自己出现得不合时宜，“抱歉，我不是有意闯进来的，因为——”  
她置若罔闻地走近了几步，打断道：“……Choi Saeran？”  
Saeyoung有一瞬间以为自己听错了，“什么？”他问。耳边的空气在一秒钟的沉寂后又喧嚣起来，那是他心脏惊惧的跳动声。  
他有多久没听到这个名字了……八年？还是九年？  
“不对，Saeran的声音不是这样的，”她喃喃道，仍犹疑地打量着他，“可是，除了声音，一切都太像了，就连头发……”  
Saeyoung尽可能冷静地问道：“……他是谁呢？”  
“他是我曾经的学生，距离现在大概都有……快八年了。竟然都过去那么久了，但是那年发生的事到现在我都还记得清清楚楚，关于他，还有那个女孩子……”  
他的眼神闪烁了一下，“女孩子？”  
“是啊，你想知道吗？”老人翻开了工作手册，扉页贴着一张有些褪色的毕业照，她指着其中一个棕头发的女孩说，“你瞧，就是她了。”  
Saeyoung端详着这张相片，是青涩的、他熟悉却又不熟悉的模样，“我认得她，”他涩哑地说，“她是我的……朋友，我经过的时候刚好想起这里是她的母校，就来进来看看。”  
她看着眼前脸色苍白的年轻人，目光柔和，显然是读出了另一层言外之意。  
“对了，您前面说的Choi Saeran，为什么没有在这张毕业照里呢？”过了会，他又补充道，“因为这上面好像并没有长得和我特别相像的人。”  
老人的眼睛垂了下来，脸上的纹路变得更长更深，像刀子的刻痕，她叹了一口气说，“他失踪了。”  
“当年学校找遍了全镇也不知道他去了哪里。后来我们报了警，调查到他的母亲被杀害了，可最终还是没能找到他，一直到今天，就好像，那个孩子从世界上凭空消失了一样……”

  
+++  
又是创可贴。  
这是Saeran第三次在书桌上看到它们了，从开学的第二天开始，整整齐齐排列好的四枚，像是某种奇特的问候。他把它们收到了书包夹层里，坐下之后，便悄悄检查起自己衬衫的袖口和领口。这很奇怪，他看上去应该没有任何异常才对。  
他还时常感受到一股来自斜后方的视线——那里坐着一个女孩，发色会让人想起热腾腾的烤栗子——也许是出于新鲜感啦，或者别的什么。在他回头传作业、或者干点别的什么的时候，她的视线就会立刻避开，变得像猫科动物一样警觉。假如不是她的位置刚好游离在Saeran视野边缘，那么这将会是一次很好的侦察行动。  
除了她，似乎也并没有人留心班里多出的这一张陌生面孔，于是，另一个疑问也就此解开了。在刚好轮到他们两个一起值日的那晚，教室里已经空了，只剩下他们两个，他做了很久的心理建设（他不记得自己上次和陌生人说话是什么时候了），才把书包里积攒起的几十枚创可贴都放还到她的桌上。  
“这些，都是你给我的吗？”  
她愣了一下，露出了惊讶而失望的目光，“你怎么都没有用？”  
“唔，谢谢你，”他笨拙地说，“可是，我为什么要用……？”  
她忽然起身，提起他的袖口，没等Saeran作出反应，视线里便已充斥着触目惊心的青紫色和暗红色的伤痕。事实显然比她想象中更严重一点，那只捉着他的手一下子松了开来，他的手臂垂落下去，宽松的袖口像是幕布降落，遮盖住可怕的一切。  
“对不起……”她无措地低下头，重复道，“对不起。”  
空气仿佛冻结了几秒钟，Saeran轻轻地握住另一边的袖口，“吓到你了吗？”他的声音很低，“……可是，你是怎么知道的呢？”  
她沉默了一会才开口：“那你呢，又是怎么发现我的？”说着，她提起自己的袖管，露出一小截绑着绷带的手臂，两端的红药水还没有褪色，“看来我们是一类人，因为同类，总是会想要贴在一起取暖的吧。”  
Saeran张了张嘴，却像被扼住咽喉，发不出一点声音。她却忽然笑了起来，“我和你开玩笑呢，这是我前两天练单车的时候摔的。”然后她继续解释道，“开学第一天，你在举手的时候袖子滑下去了一点，被我看到了，”她顿了顿，“是谁弄的？”  
Saeran抬起眼睛，又缓慢地落下去，很艰涩地说：“我妈妈。”

哥哥失踪之后，他们搬了一趟家。母亲的酗酒越发厉害，也许是钱不够用的缘故，又或是不想多看自己这张脸，总之，她出于某种难以揣摩的想法，终于把Saeran送进了学校。  
那是自打他有记忆以来最好的时光，每天，他都于清晨早早地出发，朝着离学校更远的方向走去，沿途低矮的平房缓慢后退，湛蓝的天空中掠过飞鸟，单车经过叩响清脆的铃音，这是属于他每个白昼的平凡的奇迹。有时候，他还会在路上偶遇自己的新朋友（他可以这样定义吗？），然后，他就会把提前准备好的热牛奶递过去。  
到了中午，他们就藏进一间空教室里，她会带上一个小铁皮盒，里面装着创可贴、绷带、红药水，还有一把小剪刀，在盒子里叮叮咚咚地响。他们坐在靠窗的位置上，一前一后，她低着头，一丝不苟地给他上药，有时候阳光从玻璃窗透进来，照得她头发微微褪色，然后他就会联想到小动物，联想到一些毛茸茸的、让人很想摸一摸的东西。  
她的成绩很好，几次数学测验都拿了第一。但同样的试题，在Saeran眼里就变成解不开的谜团了，刚进学校的那几天，他甚至都认不清加减乘除号。于是她把自己的笔记本给他，翻到某一页时，他发现上面印着一些凌乱的脚印，她飞快地抽回笔记本，支吾一阵，说大概是不小心弄到的。  
也许是从来没有交过朋友的缘故，因此现在就算是夜晚，他也有许多想说的话，他开始在笔记本里留言，刚开始用的是铅笔，慢慢换成了钢笔。他会写一些被白昼遗忘，或者难以开口的事，而真正让他沉迷的并不是对话本身，而是这种交流方式所带来的乐趣，就像是收一封隔天准时送达的信件，他总是需要等待，而等待的背后，是永远不会落空的期待感。  
当然这也会造成另一种麻烦，有一次，Saeran趁着母亲喝醉，半夜偷偷起来画了一张她的素描像，到了第二天，却不小心夹在笔记本里一起还给她了。意识到这点时，他的心立刻被吊在半空。从未有过这样漫长的一天，他几次三番试图开口，结果都是满头滚烫地跑掉，等他惴惴不安地再次拿到那个笔记本，画像已经不见了。事后他们两个谁都没有提起这件事，Saeran也渐渐不再去想。也许被弄丢了也说不准，他安慰自己。  
四月末的一天，空气里透着一股闷热。放学之后，走廊里灌满了流金一样的暮色，在学生们相互告别之际，Saeran忽然叫住了她，毫无征兆地将口袋里的怀表拿出来，“这个，送你的。”  
有好几秒钟的时间，她都惊讶得都说不出话——Saeran感觉自己得到了前所未有的满足，仿佛一直以来他期待的就是这一刻，超越了这只怀表所拥有的一切价值——“好漂亮……”她伸手接了过来，金属上还印有他的体温，“可是，为什么要送我呢，今天并不是我的生日。”  
“我，我不知道，”他说，“在我第一眼看到的时候，就觉得，很适合你，想送给你。”  
正是为了这样一个唐突的想法，他几乎花光自己所有积蓄，而那些钱，是他本打算留到夏天买冰淇淋吃的。  
暖风从窗外挤进来，恰好拨开她的长发，露出了泛红的耳尖。Saeran小心地把怀表挂到她的脖子上，不知为何，他忽然想起某一次在教堂里看到的满头大汗的男人——花了足足一分钟才把戒指戴到面前女人的手上。现在，他似乎有点理解那种感受了。  
“谢谢你，Saeran。”  
教室已经空了，Saeran坐下来缓慢地收拾东西。太阳沉入西边的地平线，走廊开始变暗，他的心脏依旧在胸腔里兴奋地搏动，好像自己才是得到礼物的那一个。准备回家的时候，他忽然发现她的校服外套还塞在桌肚里。他小心地捧出来，一刻不停地瞧着这件衣服，似乎正在犹豫要不要凑上去闻一下，但最终他只是收进怀里，飞快地冲进了蜜桃色的黄昏。  
晚风像是浸透了酒精，吹得他头脑发胀，他依旧沉醉在那一刻里，直到她再次出现在他的视野中，然后，他的幸福戛然而止了——  
三个高挑的男生把她围在中间，不断拉扯她脖子上的金属——那块他不久以前送她的怀表，现在却成了加害者手中的凶器。她把手抵在胸前，愤怒地想要去撕咬他们，却总是落空。那一瞬，他感觉血液在头皮里暴沸，他冲进人群，拼尽全力把那些该死的家伙都从她身边拉开，这时侯刚好有一辆公车停下，便奋力将她推进去，车门关上了，他绷紧的心脏也随之落定，在她惊惶的眼神和接连不断的咒骂与推搡中，他摔了下去，下一秒，疼痛便如倾盆的雨点密密匝匝地落下来。

她拼命敲打着摇晃的车门，但是丝毫没有要开的迹象，窗外模糊的景色不断倒退，朝着离Saeran越来越远的地方驶去。  
等到她再跑回去的时候，天色已经变得晦暗，路灯落下昏黄的光，一切都在这一去一回中结束了，远处的男孩扶着路灯试图站起来，很快又倒了下去。滚烫的液体不断从眼眶里涌出来——不论被石头砸，作业本被踩在脚下，还是整夜被锁在漆黑的厕所里，面对这些她都没有哭过，但是那些积累下的委屈，似乎被眼前的一幕全部冲垮了，她埋在男孩瘦弱的肩膀上放声大哭起来。  
Saeran下意识抬起手，却又不知道停在哪里，最终落在她后颈的那一道血痕上，“对不起。”他压低了声音说。  
“不……这和你没有关系……”她带着哭腔的声音断断续续地传过来，“你不该过来的……”  
“……那群人一直在纠缠你，对吗？”  
她身体一僵，没有回答。  
“果然是这样……”他紧紧抓住自己胸口的布料，声线颤抖起来，“都怪我太笨了，居然到现在才发现，骑单车怎么可能摔伤手臂外侧呢，我早该知道了，我好没用，对不起，我——”  
“Saeran！”她抬起头，用湿润通红的眼睛盯着他，“不是这样的，你难道不知道吗，我不需要你变得有用……”  
Saeran忽然回忆起他们的第一次对话，当时听上去无关痛痒的字眼，此刻却成了燃烧的烟头，在他身上烫下焦黑的疤。他无措地转动眼球，眼圈变得越来越红，“我们是同类，”他低而哑地说，“可是，为什么偏偏是你呢……这样的事，难道落在我一个人身上还不够吗？”  
“没有人应该承受这一切……”她借着昏暗的光，用袖口擦了擦Saeran脸上的血迹和灰尘，又抹掉自己的泪痕，“但是别担心……一切都会过去的……”  
白昼这时候已经进入了尾声，倦鸟归巢，地平线温柔地吞吐着光与夜，他们蜷缩在路灯打下来的光圈内，把所有不堪承受的痛苦都挤压在小小的驱壳里，云层像浅浅的的河流，模糊了月的光辉，她起身，去握他的手，他们摇摇晃晃地朝着没有尽头的夜色走去。

Saeran再次看到那个人是在不久之后，一次物理竞赛的颁奖礼上。他是隔壁班的班长，西装笔挺、领口洁白，手里的水晶奖杯在聚光灯下熠熠生辉，台上台下尽数是热烈的掌声，他在满身的荣光中谦逊地笑着，掩去心里那颗生根发芽的恶魔种子，看起来就像是一个真正的好孩子。  
在过去很长的一段时间里，Saeran都会为了母亲的行为而自我责备：是不是因为他还不够聪明，不够听话，才会时常引发母亲的怒火？但是无论他多努力改变自己——在运动会上完成一次长跑，或者是拿着考了满分的成绩单回家——似乎都唤不醒一个母亲对孩子出于本能的一点点爱与骄傲。  
有一次她在笔记本里写道：“我们并不是罪人，我们只不过是痛苦的牺牲品。”  
施暴者都是相似的，暴力不过是他们转移痛苦的手段。因为被丈夫和儿子抛弃，因为被夺走了年级第一，种种可笑又可悲的原因。他们是扑不灭的烈火，一阵风、一株草，都能成为助力，不断发泄，肆意摧毁，将一切都卷进自己炽烈的恶意中，而他们自己，早就在火苗燃起的瞬间便化为灰烬了。  
那是一个周末的早晨，她低头处理着Saeran新鲜的割伤，是早晨留下的，前一晚母亲又喝得酩酊大醉，失手打碎了几个酒瓶，他一个人料理了残局后，借着被割破手的名义偷偷溜出来找她——或许没有这道伤她也会愿意和自己见面，但是他认为，幸福的到来总是需要付出一些代价的。  
这是他一年中唯一期待的日子。每到这一天，母亲总是醉得厉害，像旧疾复发，只有浸溺在酒精里才能够消解。于是，在过去的很多年里，都有一个人陪他趁机逃出家门，进行一场为期半天的狂欢，他们会偷偷分享一支棒冰，或者一小块并不可口的蛋糕，以此填补一整年有关快乐的裂缝,而现在那个人离开他了，也许再也不会回来了……  
“今天……今天是我生日。”Saeran忽然说。  
他们坐在树荫下，阳光从晃动的树叶中漏下来，光斑落在她错愕的脸上。她从草地上弹起来，“真的吗，怎么不早点告诉我？”她懊恼地说着，摸了一遍身上所有的口袋，却只找到用了一半的绷带和酒精棉，他们呆在一起的时候似乎从来都不会少了这些，“我都没有给你准备礼物。”  
“唔，我不是这个意思——”Saeran也跟着起身，却被她按了回去。  
“别动，你在这等我一下！”  
她轻快地飞身冲进阳光里，浅蓝色的裙子在风中飞舞，几乎要融进天空里。裙摆扬起的时候，一块青紫色的淤伤忽然从他眼里掠过，像潜伏在四周的阴云，巨大的无力感顷刻之间便再次笼罩在他身上。  
没过多久，Saeran被熟悉的声音惊醒，她已经重新站在自己面前了，“在想什么呢？”他立刻摇头，松开了又被挤压出血的掌心。  
她笑了笑，抽出背在身后的手，洁白的花朵在他胸前轻轻摇晃着，“Saeran，生日快乐！”  
那是他人生中的第一份礼物，Saeran紧张地接过来，不小心碰到了她的手，他脸一烧，差点埋进花里。“好美……”他说，“你是从哪里弄到的？”  
“就在那里，”她指着远处的小平房，“后面种了好大一片花田，你想去看看吗？”  
Saeran抬起头，目光却落在了她的手上，此刻他正想着另一件事，“等一下，”他吞吞吐吐地说，“我……我有些话想告诉你。”  
她将视线转回来，“什么呀？”  
他动了动自己并未发育成熟的喉结，感觉心脏马上就要从那里冲出来了。  
还不行，Saeran，脑海中飘来一句温和的女声，那是教堂里的姐姐不久前忠告他的话，你还需要变得更加强大，更加勇敢，才可以好好保护自己珍视的人。  
他最终还是压下了那些不合时宜的躁动，“……其实我有一个孪生哥哥。”  
“他把所有好的东西都留给我，在挨打的时候挡在我身前，还会偷偷给我书和冰淇淋……是世界上最好的哥哥，”他颤抖着呼出一口气，“可是，就在半年前，他失踪了……”

还不行，Saeran之后也常常告诫自己。  
很多时候，他都会无意间忘记他们的命运轨迹是相似的，也许是她几乎没有在他面前刻意展露出伤痕，又或者是他们本质上的不同——她永远是带来力量的那一个。但在夏天来临之际，当所有学生都换上了短袖校服时，只有他们，依旧把自己的身体严严实实地藏在衬衫里，那时候他才意识到：原来一切都从未好转。  
母亲对暴力依旧没有厌倦，即便Saeran已经有了可以反抗的力气。白昼、夜晚、从未停止的窒息与疼痛，似乎每天面对的都是同样的生活，然而，和半年前相比，除了更麻木了一些，他还是没有任何变化，像个毫无生气的破旧玩偶，无声地吞下这一切。  
海水不断蒸腾，化作热浪翻滚在这座小岛上。这几天是期末考试，放学比平时早一些，从学校出来的时候太阳依旧高悬在空中，他们没有像平时那样告别，而是一起走到靠近海岸的地方，俯视着波光粼粼的浪花。  
飞鸟的羽毛被染成金黄色，嘶叫着从海上掠过，消失在地平线以外，她的眼里流露出一种从未有过的哀伤，“Saeran，你说，如果我们游过这片海，是不是就可以逃走了，逃到很远很远的地方去……”  
海水被推上沙滩，模糊了和陆地的边界，Saeran踮起脚尖，努力将视野延伸到更远的地方——依旧是海，没有尽头的海，碎片一般刺得他眼睛发痛，“你想去哪里？”  
“我不知道，”她低下头，盯着脚下被烤白的地面，似乎希望它可以就此崩碎开来，“但不是这里，只要不是这里……”  
“不管你想去哪里，”他说，“我都会陪你一起去的。”  
海风温柔地拂过，将她的发端吻到他嘴唇上，意识到这点的时候，Saeran感觉胸口一隅难以名状地痒了起来，一些隐秘的欲念比翻滚的波浪更加喧嚣，“你口渴吗？”他匆忙背过身道，“我，我去买点水来。”  
还不行，他在心里反复默念着，压下了那些蠢蠢欲动的想法，没等她回答，便落荒而逃。  
傍晚尚未抵达，黑色公路上空空荡荡的，偶尔才有行人路过，她依旧驻足在原地，望着雾气中时隐时现的轮船，遥远的汽笛声渐渐变得模糊，它们朝着她所不知道的世界不断驶去。  
“喂。”  
有人在背后叫她，像噩梦一样纠缠不休的声音。他走过来，手里夹着烟，火光在指尖一明一灭。她下意识摸了摸自己被长发覆盖住的后颈，那里还残留着他几天前摁灭烟蒂时所留下的钻心痛楚。  
他抬头打量着Saeran单薄的背影，过了会扭头把烟圈吐到她脸上，她被呛咳了几声，面色苍白地抓紧了书包带子。“你们两个到哪一步了？”他忽然饶有兴趣地发问，目光下移了几分，“上过床了没有？”  
一阵恶寒在血液中流窜，她后退一步，无法遏制地颤抖起来，曾经忍受过的一切都在这句话中崩塌了，她满眼通红地盯着他，脱下背包，忽然拼尽全力砸了过去。  
下一秒，一股巨大的力量捉住了她的手腕，几乎是要捏碎骨头的力道，背包很快便从手里松脱开来，在海岸上方落下一道抛物线。浅蓝色的海水漠然地冲上陆地，将帆布上鲜丽的颜色染得晦暗。“你在做什么？”他抬起眉毛，并不惊讶地问，随后，她被重重地推到地上，后背传来一阵剧痛。  
恍惚间，熟悉的身影晃过眼睛，她回想起那个晚上，好像不管面对什么，那个男孩都会这样不管不顾地冲到自己身前。Saeran毫无征兆地朝他挥出了拳头，那张乖巧的脸瞬间变得扭曲，他不断后退，踉跄着想要躲开，却一脚踏空，一下子向后倒去——他们都愣住了，Saeran后知后觉地去抓他的衣服，可是太晚了——他顺着阶梯一路滚下去，停在干燥的沙地上，一动不动，后脑慢慢洇开一片暗红色。  
她被一阵烟味惊醒，落在地上的烟蒂仍旧在燃烧，而他却已经毫无生气地躺在台阶的尽头了。恐惧像是迎面而来的飓风，她感觉周身的血液都凉了下来。“快逃。”她听见自己说，此刻的言行没有一点实感，只有岌岌可危的本能在操控自己，“快，趁现在还没人看到的时候——”  
男孩的双眼忽然惊惧地睁大，仿佛刚从漫长的窒息中露出水面，他颤抖着抓住了她的手，皮肤凉得没有一丝温度，“我不是故意的，我只是想，我只是想——”她移开Saeran的脸，同时自己也背过身，好让他们都可以不去看那片触目惊心，忘记一切都不可挽回地发生了。  
“……他会死吗？”Saeran小声抽泣起来，太重了，这比他承受过的全部都要重得多，他的眼睛像灰烬一样浑浊，仿佛自己才是正在死去的那个人，“我杀了他……可我从来都不希望他死……”  
“不对，这不是你的错，你总是在保护我……”她面色苍白地说，“但是没有人会明白，他们只相信自己看到的，可真相究竟是什么样的，他们根本就不会在乎……”说到这，她的心忽然陷入了异样的平静，好像事先知道自己要面对的是什么，“所以，Saeran，快走，就当你根本不知道这一切……”  
Saeran的目光稍稍显出清明，“对……快走，我们一起，去很远，很好的地方。”他仓皇地迈开脚步，那只手却没有动，他回过头，她依旧站在原地。  
“我不能走……我要留下来作证明，告诉他们这是一场意外。”她的声音很轻，但每一个字都透着不容反驳的力量，Saeran静默地望着她，明白她已经做好了决定，“谢谢你，一直以来为我做的一切，现在该轮到我了。”  
他知道自己已经没有任何理由可以握着她的手了，闷热的空气带走了彼此的温度，“Saeran，”这是她最后一次叫他的名字，“我们一定会再见面的。”  
Saeran抬手抹了几下眼睛，飞快地转身离开了。他大步朝前走，然后开始奔跑，柔软的红发被风掀起又落下，灰黑色的没有尽头的路不断向前延伸，他不敢回头，他知道，一旦将目光再次触碰到她，自己一定又会不顾一切地冲回去。道路两旁的景色渐渐从海域更迭为旷野，他回想起自己还有很多没来得及和没资格做的事，但是不要紧，他还有时间，他会努力长大，等到重逢的那一天，他就会把错过的一切全都说出来——“未来”从那一刻起就成了他心里最美妙的名词，近得就像是天边欲坠的夕阳，他忍住眼泪拼命向前奔跑。  
那时，无以伦比的憧憬不断填塞在Saeran渺小的心脏里，忽略掉那些遗憾和不舍，而他绝不会想到，那个黄昏，最终却成了他们见过的最后一面。

  
+++  
“后来，她坚称这是一场霸凌引发的意外。这不是她第一次开口，但当时很少有人相信，包括我也是其中之一……直到几天后，又有两个人举报了那个班长的行径，是曾经他手下的两个小跟班，大概是害怕自己也落得同样的下场，而我到那时才相信她说的都是真的，但是一切都已经晚了，我这样和帮凶又有什么区别呢……”  
老人摘下了眼镜，揉了揉发红的眼圈。  
“那孩子并没有死，在昏迷了整整半年后，他奇迹般地苏醒过来，但他回想不起任何事情，没过多久就退学离开了。毕业前，她终于告诉我一切，我这才知道Choi Saeran的失踪和这件事有关，之后的几年里，她也会时常寄明信片回来，询问有没有那个孩子的消息，但最近她也失去了音信，不知道……她现在过得还好吗？”  
Saeyoung如梦初醒地抬起头，冷风钻进了领口，被冷汗沁湿的里衣变得更加冰凉，他闭上眼睛，麻木地点了点头。  
他从口袋里抽出一封信，递了出去，那是他在飞机上写的，“如果今天Choi Saeran来了的话，请把这个转交给他，并且告诉他……那个栗色头发的女孩子刚刚来过。”  
她怔了一会，诧异地接过来，“你是说……Choi Saeran今天会来？还有——”  
“抱歉。”Saeyoung快步走向楼梯，每一处关节都发出了滞涩的轰鸣，他并没有听清老人接下来的话。

他冲进过于明亮的白昼里，在陌生的城市里不断奔跑，像是要耗尽身体里全部的氧气，发白的阳光直直地刺进眼里，涌起一股滚烫，最终却没能化作液体淌下来。  
他奔跑在她和弟弟曾经一起走过的街道上，仿佛还能从耳边流过的空气中捕捉到那些属于他们的记忆，他感觉自己的胸膛被狠狠撕扯着。原来他才是多余的，他忍不住想，他的模样、他的生日、他被爱意拥抱的契机，都早已从身体上脱落，拼凑成了另一个人的样子，他的一切从来都不属于他自己……  
他来到了那片沙滩上，在湿润的沙地上留下深深浅浅的脚印，眼前忽然涌起一阵眩晕，他脱力地摔了下去，那些来自这里的信件全部散落出来，被带着泡沫的海水卷走，缓缓沉落进海底——它们终于回到了自己该去的地方。  
他仰面躺在沙滩上，从疼痛中找回了一点意识，耳边回荡着如荆棘般纠缠在梦境里的海浪声，但这次他却没有感到窒息和畏惧，也许是因为这片海里也有她的声音，他想着，另一些记忆伴随着海水翻滚而来。  
他忽然想起某个仲夏夜，城市因为电路故障而陷入短暂的黑暗，月光从窗外漫进来，比平日里的更加皎洁苍白，空气中漂浮着的微尘轻盈得像是在跳华尔兹。她靠着他的肩膀，胳膊环在他微微发烫的胸口上，那是他曾经做梦都不敢有的。在迎上她目光的那一刻，他想起了晨曦、海浪、北极星，想起他们第一次对视时触发的化学反应，时至今日他的心脏依旧能为此翻涌出气泡。他闭上眼睛，被阳光烤温的海水短暂地浸没，他感受到一种熟悉而怀念的温度，仿佛她零落的羽翼仍堆叠在他和他的身上，一刻都没有离开过。

FIN.


End file.
